


TsukiPro Valentine 2019 - Shuu x Dai

by rubymikun



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, ShuuDai, TsukiPro Valentine 2019, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymikun/pseuds/rubymikun
Summary: This is a work for TsukiPro Valentine 2019 project. Shuu seems to notice a side of Dai that he never saw before, so he makes a move?...
Relationships: Izumi Shuu & Murase Dai
Kudos: 6





	TsukiPro Valentine 2019 - Shuu x Dai

**Author's Note:**

> This work is viewed from Shuu's side.

Stepping into SolidS’ share room, I saw a familiar blue hair figure that is sitting on the couch, performing slow movements as if he is hiding something and he does not look like he wants to be found out. Try to get closer, I could see cakes on the table. There are strawberry shortcake, cream puff, dark forest cake, and red velvet muffin, all in one white box. There are a plate and a fork ready on the table, as the box is in his hands, being slowly opened.  
(He’s trying to hide his sweet tooth again huh.)  
I smile as I thought, and accidentally make a sound while trying to hold the laugh in. He jolts and looks horrified while turning around. Such an interesting expression. Big wide eyes open, with a mouth still in gasping shape.  
“Oh! It’s you, Shuu... What are you doing in SolidS’ share room?”  
He leaves out a relieved sigh, along with slight blushes on his cheeks, I think this side of him is really cute. While thinking, I couldn’t hide my grinning, I guess I should talk to him a bit more before going to that “grumpy” guy.  
“I’m here to look for Shiki, we need to talk about the upcoming show next week.” Waving the script in my hand, I pat on his shoulder lightly as if it is for telling him to rest assured.  
“I-I see.” He stops, then he keeps looking up my face and down to his cakes on the table. This grown-up man is making an unbearable face, he looks like Ichiru when he did something wrong and wants to hide it. But in this case, he is not guilty or anything, he just wants to hide his favorite on sweets.  
(So cute, this guy.)  
The thought just popped up in my head unconsciously, I suddenly stop and realize how come did I think a man is cute. It is true that he is only younger than me for a year, that means he has already grown up, but I could not resist the thought that this side of him is kind of childish and unexpected to a guy who has such a cold and serious image.  
“Well, I’m heading off to Shiki’s room.” Standing up straight and moving toward the area of bedrooms, I turn back as I hear he calls out my name.  
“Shuu…” He looks at me like begging me not to leak this out to anymore. I laugh out, and waving hand to him.  
“I got it. I won’t tell anyone about it.” He looks fine now, and somewhat happy too. Then, a sudden thought pops up in my mind. Do not hesitate, I open my mouth.  
“By the way, Dai.”  
“Y-Yes?” His face expression and tone suddenly turn into nervous while he turns his head up. He… somehow looks like a puppy. That makes people would want to tease him.  
“If you like sweets that much, how about I do some for you sometimes?” Smiling wide as I think he would love to have some cakes from me, only this makes me happy.  
“I-is that fine for you? You’re a busy person, after all.”  
“Don’t worry, I make some for Issei and Ichiru when I have free time anyway, so don’t be shy.”  
“Then I won’t refuse. Thank you so much, Shuu.” He smiles gently, such an innocent, angelic smile. Maybe it’s similar to Issei and Ichiru’s smiles, so it was an instant hit right inside.  
(Aaaaaaaaah I must hold it in, he makes my heart beat so fast.)  
As I try to hold myself down by gripping the jacket’s sleeves near my heart, I smile in satisfaction. Or rather, trying to hide my “impolite” grinding in front of him.  
(Well then, I shall take my leave before he notices.)

Stepping in Shiki’s room, a figure keeps working on his computer with a large cup of coffee next to him, that’s Shiki himself.  
“Hey Shiki, I’m here.” Knowing he would not listen if I just call him out, I hit the manuscript lightly on his back. Surprisingly, he just gets snapped out of his own world inside work.  
“Uwah!?... Oh Shuu, it’s you. Sorry, I was too focusing on a certain part of this song.” Putting off his headphones, leaving out a sigh, then picking up the manuscript he has ready on his left side.  
“Right. Before we go to work, can I ask you something?” Sitting down on the sofa in his room, I flip the manuscript to our pages.  
“What is it?” Shiki does the same, and he doesn’t give me a glance.  
“Can I adopt Dai?”  
“....” He makes a questionable face, of course. But his shocking face is also funny, despite I have known him for years.  
“Just kidding. He somehow resembles a dog, so it gives me such an odd feeling.”  
“....I understand. Actually, I have the same thought on him as well.”  
And our conversation continues about which type of dogs is Dai before we work on our scripts. It was such interesting and funny as well, to find out it was not only me who see him that way, that is.

“A-are those really for me?”  
Shocking by the amount of the cakes I give him, Dai looks nervously at the tray on the table while holding a fork on his hand. It seems he was excited about this.  
“Well since I didn’t ask which one did you like to have from last time, so I guess just I could make some based on what you ate that day.”  
“But… Those look like they are from a fancy bakery or a 5-star restaurant… Also, they are much bigger than what I had before” Keeping the same shocking face, he raises his face towards me.  
“Thank you so much for your compliment. I sometimes bake cakes and make food together with QUELL so I hope those recipes will suit your taste.” Keeping a smiling face, I pat his shoulder to give a signal that he should be relaxing and enjoys those cakes.  
“...Then, you don't mind if I dig in now?” He now sounds more excited, but he seems trying to hold it down to keep manners, too. I could see his facial expression that he cannot wait anymore, but still composes well. Indeed, he looks like a puppy that is waiting to eat its treat. The more I notice, the more their (him and puppy) similarities are showing.  
“Please go ahead. Those are for you, after all.” Sitting down next to him as I say, I can see that he has already picked a cake and take a bite.  
He looks surprised, happy and enjoying at the same time. His eyes open wider, and I could feel a fluffy aura, if it could be called like that, around him.  
“How was it?” I asked out of curiosity, usually I think we would be happy when we eat together when I’m with QUELL is enough, but this time I actually worry about the taste more as much as his feelings.  
“...Delicious.” He says and on his face opens a small, warm smile. “Shuu, this cake is even better than the one I got at the bakery from before. Thank you so much”  
Thump.  
Being immersed in that smile, I’m stunned before it. And also, what was that sound? Where did it come from? Without noticing, he comes back and continues enjoying the cakes.  
(Ah, he has cream sticks on his face...)  
As I thought, I raise up my hand and wipe it from his face, like I usually do for Ichiru, just as a habit. When I raise my eyes up, I could see that he is staring at me now. Suddenly, his face turns slightly red.  
“S-Shuu… That’s...”  
(Maybe… I should tease him a bit more.)  
Sliding the cream on my finger to my tongue, I smile brightly as much as I could to enjoy his face getting redder.  
“You’re right, it’s delicious. It makes me want to eat a bit more.”  
“Then you could hav--”  
Without let him turn away and finish his line, I push behind his head gently close to my face, and. Smooch.  
Our lips touched.  
“...!”  
Maybe about five seconds, our lips depart from each other, both of us try to take the small gap of air that we missed. Not so long after this, I realize what I have done and stand up immediately, toward the door to go outside of this shared room.  
Leaning my back on the door, I could feel my face is burning red, as I use my hand to cover my mouth. I’m confused and asking myself why did I do that. But there was no answer for me, of course.  
Behind the door, Dai is still sitting there. His face is red like a tomato, and also mumbling to himself.  
“What the hell was that for?...”

~~ END ~~


End file.
